Interview SasuNaru ala Cassy
by Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel
Summary: Bagaimanakah wawancara SasuNaru, jika saat bertemu saja mereka selalu bertengkar? Apa yang akan terjadi? Gak pandai bikin summary. Baca aja langsung! SasuNaru.Sho-ai.Oneshot.


**...  
**

**Interview SasuNaru ala Cassy : Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel  
**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ide cerita aku ambil dari Cassy-f-e dot com, sebuah Fanart yang aku terjemahkan.**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : BL, Lime, Typos, Gaje, Abal, Garing dll.**

**Tidak suka, tapi kepengen bac? Silahkan saja! Resiko tanggung sendiri ya!  
**

* * *

Berawal dari Naruto yang di undang ke sebuah _interview_ oleh gadis bernama Cassy. Ia diberi beberapa waktu oleh sang sutradara untuk melakukan wawancara bersama gadis muda tersebut.

Dan disinilah Naruto sekarang, berada di sebuah ruangan studio milik Cassy dengan berbagai macam alat syuting terpampang di sekelilingnya.  
Ia hanya bertiga saja saat ini bersama Cassy dan sang kameramen yang sedang mengambil gambarnya saat ini.

"Kabarku baik. Bagaimana denganmu?" sapa Cassy selaku presenter wawancara saat Naruto memberi salam padanya seraya menjabat tangan pemuda berambut pirang tersebut. Tak lupa ia juga menanyakan kabar Naruto, sebagai formalitas seperti biasa.

"Aku juga baik, terima kasih Cassy **chan**," Naruto menjawab sembari membalas jabatan tangan Cassy dengan senyum cerah menghiasi paras manisnya.

"Jadi ayo kita mulai!" Koar Naruto sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa merah yang disediakan oleh Cassy. Padahal sang tuan rumah belum mempersilahkan untuk duduk.

Pemuda bermata sebiru langit ini terlihat manis dengan mengenakan kaos orange lengan panjang sebagai dalaman di padukan kaos oblong hitam lengan pendek membuatnya terlihat santai namun rapi.

Sang gadis yang rambut panjangnya diikat ekor kuda, dengan topi berwarna _pink_ menghiasi kepalanya ini hanya tertawa pelan melihat Naruto yang berteriak penuh semangat.

"Kita masih harus menunggu Sasu **chan**," timpal Cassy yang langsung mendapat pandangan bingung dari pemuda jabrik nan _eksotis_ tersebut.

"Kau tidak memberitahuku kalau _Teme_ akan berada disini!" ujar Naruto tak suka.

"..." Cassy lebih memilih untuk diam.

**.**

**.**

**Beberapa saat kemudian**

Sasuke yang mengenakan baju _kimono_ putih ala _shippuden_, berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat mereka wawancara. Sepertinya dia baru saja selesai syuting dan belum sempat mengganti bajunya.

Melihat pemuda Uchiha berjalan ke arahnya sontak saja membuat Naruto berdiri di depan Sasuke dan memandang sang Rival dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Cassy _chan_, kenapa Sasuke ada disini?" seru Naruto sambil mengacungkan jari mungilnya pada Sasuke, tak tau dia kalau si Sasuke sangat ingin mengemut jarinya itu. Namun yang ditanya terlalu malas untuk menjawab. Bukankah ia sudah bilang diawal mereka bertemu tadi? Bodoh!

"Dobe! Aku juga tidak ingin ke tempat ini, jika tau kau juga datang kemari," papar Sasuke sedatar papan setrika sambil berkacak pinggang dengan sebelah tangan.

"Sudahlah, _guys_! Kita tidak punya cukup waktu. Aku berjanji pada Kishimoto **san** akan mengembalikan kalian dalam waktu satu jam!" seru Cassy menghentikan perdebatan mereka sejenak.

Sepertinya Cassy mulai sedikit frustasi menghadapi pasangan paling fenomenal pilihan penggemar tersebut. Namun dia tidak bisa berhenti begitu saja, ia tetap harus menyelesaikan semuanya sebelum waktunya habis.

"Aku siap!" Teriak Naruto bersemangat, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menggumamkan _**'Hn'**_ kesayangannya. Mereka pun duduk bersebelahan di sofa merah yang disediakan oleh Cassy agar tamunya merasa nyaman selama wawancara.

"Akan kita mulai sekarang," Ujar Cassy memulai wawancaranya.

"Pertanyaan pertama untuk Naruto. Selama apakah kau bisa bertahan tanpa _ramen_?" Tanya Cassy.

"Kupikir itu selama perjalananku ke desa cahaya bersama kapten Yamato. Kami hanya memakan ikan setiap hari. Uggh, kau tau? Itu membuatku mual," jawab Naruto sambil memasang wajah mengerikan saat mengingatnya.

"Ne, Sasuke, Cassy **chan** sepertinya kita harus pergi makan Ramen bersama setelah ini," ajak Naruto pada Sasuke dan Cassy.

"Itu akan sangat menyenangkan," sahut Cassy. "Aku hampir lupa kalau kau penggemar _ramen_, hingga kau makan seperti kelinci kelaparan tiap kali memakannya," tambah Cassy, membuat Naruto cemberut, sedangkan Cassy hanya terkikik geli.

"Hn, _Usuratonkachi_! Berapa kali harus aku katakan padamu kalau aku benci _ramen,_" ujar Sasuke yang sedari tadi mendengarkan ocehan sang _Dobe_ dengan menyandarkan badannya pada pinggiran sofa sambil menopang kepalnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Aku hanya makan makanan sehat, tidak sepertimu," lanjutnya. Sukses membuat Naruto _double_ cemberut dan Cassy yang kini tertawa.

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Waktu semakin bergulir, begitu pula pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukan Cassy pada SasuNaru hampir mendekati akhir. Yah, walaupun Naruto lebih banyak berdebat dengan Sasuke ketimbang menjawab pertanyaan. Kini tiba saatnya Sasuke dan Naruto untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari para penggemar mereka yang akan diajukan oleh Cassy.

"Ini adalah permintaan dari para penggemar. Kami telah memilih satu surat dari jutaan surat yang ada. Dan isi suratnya adalah, _**'Bisakah kau menunjukkan kepada kami segel yang ada pada pusarmu, Naruto?'**_ ujar Cassy mewakili ribuan bahkan jutaan penggemar yang juga ingin melihat segel milik Naruto tersebut.

"Tentu saja," jawab Naruto.

Naruto pun mulai menanggalkan kaos hitam yang sedari tadi membalut tubuh tannya, diikuti kaos orange lengan panjang menyusul kemudian. Terlihat _tatto_ berwarna hitam, membentuk _spiral_ dengan huruf _kanji_ mengelilingi lambang tersebut. Membuat semua para penggemar yang menyaksikan tayangan lewat televisi -Bahkan Cassy sang wawancara- bergumam _**"Keren!"**_

Puas telah memandang tubuh -_tatto_ hanya pengalihan- _uke_ termanis, Cassy segera kembali ke alam nyata. _**'Masih ada waktu untuk berimajinasi, nanti,'**_ batinnya.  
"Ehem! Baiklah! Mari kita lanjutkan!" ujar Cassy sedikit berdehem berusaha fokus, karena sempat terpukau saat memandang _tatto_ pada perut langsing Naruto.

"Kali ini pertanyaan untukmu Sasuke!" Lanjut Cassy.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang SasuNaru _fanart_? Aku tidak percaya kalau kau belum pernah melihat SasuNaru _fanart,_" Cassy, gadis asal _USA_ itu melanjutkan pertanyaan yang ditujukan untuk Sasuke.

"Hn," hanya gumaman ala Uchiha yang keluar dari bibir pucat Sasuke, membuat Cassy gadis manis berambut panjang ini ingin bunuh diri detik itu juga.

Naruto yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dengan masih bertelanjang dada, menopang dagunya sambil memasang tampang berpikir ala _detective_ amatir. Ia pun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya.

"Ne, Cassy **chan**. Apa itu SasuNaru _fanart_?" Tanya sang wadah Kyuubi dalam serial Anime yang dibintanginya itu dengan polosnya.

"Tunjukan padaku!" pintanya kemudian.

"Aku tidak punya gambar untuk kutunjukan padamu, Naruto. Coba kau tanyakan saja pada Sasuke," Cassy mengerling jahil sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sasuke. Wajah gadis manis ini pun terlihat memerah penuh makna.

"Teme! Apa itu SasuNaru _fanart_?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang selama wawancara hanya diam tanpa kata.

"Kau benar-benar _Dobe_!" ucap sang _Teme_ sinis. Tidak kaget mengetahui betapa bodohnya calon _uke_nya itu.

"Kita lanjutkan ke pertanyaan berikutnya," suara Cassy menginterupsi Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedang beragumen. Tak perduli pada wajah Naruto yang sudah menekuk bak kain kusut.

"Aku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan apapun, sebelum ada yang memberitahuku apa itu SasuNaru _fanart_!" ujar si pirang tegas.

Sepertinya Naruto sedang ngambek, terlihat dari tangannya yang bersedekap didepan dadanya dengan pipi yang menyerupai ikan buntal. Melihatannya ia sangat menginginkan jawaban pertanyaannya tadi. Oh, Ayolah Naruto! Kau tidak tau apa itu _fanart_? Julukan **'Dobe'** memang sangat cocok untukmu.

"Kau melupakan bajumu, Naruto kun! Kami menyiarkan secara Live saat ini, pakai kembali bajumu!" acap Cassy tak mau ambil pusing jurus ngambek pemuda rubah itu.

"Jangan mengubah topik, Cassy **chan**!" Seru Naruto dengan keras kepalanya. Ternyata rasa penasaran sudanh sangat menggrogoti kepalanya.

"Aku akan pergi kalau begitu," ujar Cassy cuek. Tidak terpengaruh _mode_ ngambek sang tokoh utama.

Cassy memutuskan untuk pergi karena merasa sudah mendapatkan bahan _interview_nya. Tidak peduli pada bocah blonde keras kepala yang sedang penasaran tentang SasuNaru _fanart_.

Cassy pun beranjak dari tempatnya wawancara, meninggalkan ruangan _interview_ bersama sang kameramen. Cassy berjalan dan menghilang di balik pintu ruangan sebelah yang masih satu ruangan dengan tempat ia mewawancarai SasuNaru. Menyisahkan dua bintang Anime 'Naruto' berdua dalam keheningan.

Naruto yang tak puas dengan reaksi Cassy padanya, merasa sebal karena rasa ingin taunya belum terjawab. Melirik ke arah Sasuke yang masih setia diposisi duduk sok _cool_nya. Ia pun akhirnya mengeluarkan suara, untuk bertanya pada Sasuke.  
"Ayolah _Teme_! Katakan padaku!" ucapnya dengan nada memaksa sembari memegang paha Sasuke tanpa sadar dengan tangannya.

"_Dobe_! Jangan sentuh aku!" Sasuke tampak tak suka dengan sentuhan dari Naruto, terdengar dari Nada bicara yang penuh penekanan di setiap katanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau mengatakannya padaku?" tampaknya Naruto mulai kesal, karena sedari tadi tidak ada yang berniat memberikan jawaban padanya.

Sibuk dengan pemikiran dan rasa penasarannya, Naruto tidak sadar bahwa Sasuke menarik tubuhya lalu merebahkannya di sofa panjang yang sedari tadi mereka duduki selama wawancara berlangsung.

"Eh! Menjauh dariku, _Teme_!" pekik Naruto kaget saat menyadari Sasuke yang sudah berada di atasnya, sedang menindih tubuhnya.

Tak taukah kau Naruto, bahwa Sasuke sudah sejak tadi menahan diri untuk tidak menyerangmu saat kau membuka bajumu. Naruto tidak habis pikir, kenapa teman sekaligus _rival_nya yang terkenal _super_ duper _handsome_ itu berbuat seperti ini padanya. Selama wawancara berlangsung, pria berkulit putih ini hanya diam dan bergumam seperlunya, bahkan ia tampak tak suka padanya. Tapi begitu semua orang telah meninggalkan ruangan, pemuda bermata _onyx_ ini justru mendorong dan menindih tubuhnya.

Sasuke semakin menekankan badannya pada Naruto, hingga wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti. Membuat Naruto dapat merasakan hembusan nafas beraroma _mint_ dari pemuda _raven_ yang sedang menatap lekat dirinya.

"_Teme,_" Panggil Naruto. Ia bingung harus berkata apa, kedua tangannya dicengkeram lembut namun erat oleh Sasuke membuatnya tak bisa melakukan perlawanan.

Bukan! Bukan! Bukan karena tak bisa. Sentuhan antara tubuhnya dengan Sasuke, jarak tubuh serta wajah Sasuke yang begitu dekat yang membuatnya tak mampu menggerakan tubuhnya. Naruto merasa seperti terhipnotis oleh pesona seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Apa _Dobe_?" Tanya Sasuke dengan suara baritonnya.

Sepertinya Naruto menikmati posisinya itu, jantungnya berdegup kencang serta pipi tannya pun dihiasi semburat merah. Ia menatap Sasuke malu-malu dengan nafas menderu-deru membuatnya semakin manis dimata Sasuke. Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Naruto, kemudian berbisik.

"Bukankah kau yang memintaku untuk menunjukannya padamu apa itu _fanart_?" bisik Sasuke dengan suara yang dibuat menggoda. Menimbulkan sensai aneh pada tubuh Naruto yang sedikit bergetar menerima perlakuan Sasuke.

Seketika itu wajah Naruto memerah sempurna layaknya kepiting rebus yang terlalu lama dimasak. Naruto mulai terhanyut akan suara Sasuke yang terdengar seksi ditelinganya, membuat Naruto menginginkan lebih. Melihat tak ada perlawanan berarti, Sasuke menarik dagu Naruto agar mendongak padanya. Dilihatnya mata sebiru langit yang mulai sayu itu kini tertutup kabut nafsu, wajahnya menunjukkan hasrat ingin disentuh, deru nafas Naruto yang terdengar seksi itu menggelitik 'bagian' bawah Sasuke, membuatnya merasa 'sempit'.

Sasuke tak tahan untuk tidak menyentuh Naruto yang terlihat begitu menggoda. Perlahan didekatkan wajahnya dan meraup bibir ranum milik si Rubah kecil itu. Dilumatnya bibir Naruto lembut namun penuh hasrat, semakin membuatnya merasa panas dan bergairah. Kecupan-kecupan lembut itu menjadi semakin dalam dan menuntut, hingga saliva menghiasi bibir mereka yang saling berpagutan mesra.

Sasuke semakin memperdalam ciumannya, tubuhnya pun semakin menghimpit tubuh pemuda blonde yang hanya pasrah menikmati setiap sentuhan sang _Teme_. Tangan _tan_nya mendorong kepala Sasuke untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Remasan pelan ia hadiahkan pada rambut _raven_ Sasuke meminta lebih, Sasuke yang mengerti maksud Naruto mulai menggerakkan tangan pucatnya menggerayangi seluruh tubuh Naruto yang basah oleh keringat, mencari-cari _nipple_ Naruto yang kemudian dielusnya hingga menegang. Sasuke menggesekan penis mereka yang perlahan mulai menegang namun masih tertutup celana, membuatnya merasakan sensai nikmat hingga Sasuke semakin ingin 'memakan' Naruto.

**_'Aku sudah menunggu kesempatan seperti ini sejak lama, Dobe,'_** batin Sasuke di tengah kegiatannya menjamah sang _uke_.

_**'Aku harus berterima kasih pada Cassy dan Kishimoto san untuk ini semua. Bersiaplah cuti beberapa hari kedepan Rubah kecilku. Khukhukhu,'**_ lanjut Sasuke dalam hati sembari menyeringai ditengah ciuman panasnya.

**.**

**.  
**

**.**

**~FIN~**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

"Kyaaaaa,, akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkan _video live_ SasuNaru. Hei! Kau! Rekam yang benar, jangan sampai ada yang terlewat!" seriakan seorang gadis menggema di dalam ruangan yang penuh dengan alat untuk syuting.

Terlihat seorang lelaki dengan kamera di sebelah pundaknya dipukul oleh gadis bernama Cassy menggunakan kertas yang berisi pertanyaan _interview_.

"Sstt! Konsenterasilah Cassy, mereka sudah mulai 'panas'," ucap salah seorang crew Cassy. Membuat Cassy berhenti memukul sang kameramen.

Mereka sedang melihat kaca di depan mereka. Kaca? Ya kaca! tepatnya kaca satu sisi yang terhubung dengan ruangan SasuNaru, alias 'MENGINTIP'. Mereka memang sedang mengintip, asal kalian tau itu.

"Ah, kau benar!" Casyy si gadis itu kembali menikmati kegiatannya semula, mengahadap ruangan yang terlihat dari ruangan dirinya dkk, namun ia tidak akan terlihat dari ruangan SasuNaru berada.

_**'Ini akan menjadi moment tak terlupakan guys, kalian akan menjadi semakin terkenal my sweet couple,'**_ batin Cassy sambil menyeringai iblis plus mesum (?) ckck, dasar iblis _Fujoshi_.

Ruangan yang berisi sekitar 8 orang itu pun menjadi hening, karna mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing yaitu menahan darah yang keluar dari hidung mereka. Serta menahan agar tidak pingsang sebelum 'permainnan' itu selesai.

**.**

**.  
**

**~FIN~.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Terima kasih sudah mampir. Sampai jumpa lagi.

**.**

**.**

**®Kizuna**


End file.
